My First Girlfriend
by Kirbilius Clausius
Summary: Sequel to "My First Boyfriend"
1. Chapter 1

Eric Reese nearly gagged. He may never kiss Jesse again after this.

The captured metal code-named 'Uncle Bob' had just kissed the other metal. You know, the one made out of the hide of a damn fine scout so it married that bone-jarring terror of realizing the person next to you was an unsouled killing machine to the gut-wrenching disgust of an animated corpse. Then it told Cameron, "For luck." And damned if the thing didn't look like it was comparing the mission success probability now calculated to the previous one before nodding its head. The killing machine pretending to be a little girl then turned away as expressionless as ever.

"Ain't this a bitch.", Kyle Reese agreed. "Hey, metal! You ever kiss anything in front of me again and I'll forget you're reprogrammed."

This was an if-then statement. Consequences resulting from the choice presented would execute. Those consequences may interfere with standing orders and therefore projecting responses ahead of time were tactically advantageous and programatically necessary. Because most branches are usually taken, it would be best to analyze the possibility that he did kiss something in front of Kyle Reese again before not.

Uncle Bob brought up projections of behavior overlayed on its HUD. Kyle Reese, being special forces attached to TechCom along with his brother, held destroying Skynet assets as his primary occupation. The only other behavior that he ever exibited besides maintaining combat readiness were a)uneccessary, unwarranted and exaggerated debreifs b)staring at a picture of General Connor, John's mother c)obeying General Connor, John and his brother. Should Kyle Reese forget that Uncle Bob had been reprogrammed, he would identify the T-800 as a Skynet asset that had not been reprogrammed. If the T-800 was assummed to be a Skynet asset, let alone in the proximity to Resistance sensitivities that a Resistance asset was allowed, then Kyle Reese would attempt to destroy it. The loss of a Resistance asset would be in direct contraditon to Standing Order #2:Protect Humanity.

If it did not kiss anything in front of Kyle Reese again, Kyle Reese would remain an unanticipated threat but the loss of benefit to said behavior would result. Cameron had agreed with his assessment that when Resistance assets were kissed for luck, missions had an anecdotally indentified increased rate of success by as much as 5.7 percent. In the first debriefs related with observational distance of the couple, it appeared this was the case only for personnel. But as more anecdotes were added to the field acquired database, the practice was consistent for any number of equipment types: ranging from canine detection units to lucky charms to named vehicles. Particular missions could protect humanity more than a single T-800 if completed, even with partial successes. Cameron, in particular, was a highly valuable asset. Missions that she served on that had her safe return had a 100 percent success rate currently, just as missions with her returning damaged held. The jeapordy not kissing Cameron on in front of Kyle Reese may not be able to be afforded.

Was there anything preventing the if-then statement to be compiled correctly? The condition tested only existed in front of Kyle Reese. Because the practice only occured in non-combat, non-time sensitive situations only minimal effort would be required to change position at an execution of it thereof. Benefits of the practice could be maintained while theoretically never setting the statement to true.

"Acknowledged.", Uncle Bob replied at a randomly selected interval ranging from 2 to 400 milliseconds after Kyle Reese' vocal resonation descended beneath the threshold decibel level for human perception, having taken 1.84 milliseconds to compute the conversational interpretation and abstract analysis with an appropriate but not too generous portion of system resources. "The next time I kiss anything for luck I will be at least one-sixth pi off your center axis."

Before Kyle could object, Cameron preceded the Connors back into the room. It entwined its hand in Uncle Bob's and stared blankly as it tended to when no knew information would be gained from additional scans. The people present had come to expect but never become accostomed to her gaze resting on Uncle Bob. Just something about appearance of a teenage girl staring at what it called its boyfriend with all the emotion of a well-forgotten rock never did sit right.

"Alright, you know what it means when I call you two and just you two.", General Connor told the brothers. He took what used to be a cell phone with an unrolling electronic ink screen from his ever present satchel.

"This is our target:a Skynet R&D base. I'm throwing a force at it from the south here, at its storage area as if to steal manufactured and refined supplies we have a hard time generating. I need some boom brought here on the west side of it just after we hit it."

Eric furled his brow. "But boss, don't you mean before? How are we going to be the distraction if we start blowing stuff up after our boys make their move?"

"They're the distraction too.", John answered. "I need to sneak someone inside to smell what Skynet's cooking. As an R&D hotspot, it's not only got the goods but should be in constant communication with every other thinkbase in the world. If I hit it with a force, Skynet's gonna chew through them as hard as it can. A couple of guys making a ruckus, Skynet's gonna understand they're the distraction and expect a blow from some other direction. This way I can get a third party in without the big metal looking for it, because it's gonna look like I sent the larger force to distract them from guarding against you. You madmen couldn't sneak into anything, so when you try to blow your way in and they stop you it'll look like a botched op."

Kyle asked, "So who are you sending in for real? Not Jose's fat ass, right?"

John Connor chuckled. "No, I'm sending Cameron. That way everyone can scatter like cockroaches as soon as things get hairy. We won't lose anyone if everyone working distraction has to bug out early this way. And if it is captured before it can gather any useful intel, there's a virus bomb in her chip that'll not only keep her from spilling anything but go after the data and bounce it our way. Any other questions?"

"Yes.", Cameron stated simply. "We have not been able to determine how good luck charms function. We have seen Reese, Kyle stare at the photograph of your mother for hours before a mission but the only effect we've noticed is his inflamed lust. Can you help us understand the acquisition, designation and operating procedures for good luck charms?"

Colonel Connor narrowed her eyes. "Any other questions about the mission?"

"Oh. No.", Cameron conceded. "Thank you for explaining."


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron rebooted. The last entry into its logs (confirmed by every sensory input) was falling: first through the exhaust vent she was infiltrating through, then a thick silvery soup prolific with electric signals and magnetic flux. That was the cause of the reboot within 83.7 percent accuracy barring misinformation in her logs.

Its chip's probing of the flesh it wore suggested that it lay on a muddy surface due to the grit, clay and water reception. Its audio gave nearly nothing, as the loudest noise was that flesh's circulatory functions at .57 decibels. The spectrometers that stood in for any actual on board chemical interpretation in her intake passage ways confirmed the mud estimation, locking it into its chip's reality. Echo location would alert anything it would need echo location to detect, so if it were to use such a measure it may as well open her eyes.

Cameron openned its eyes. And immediately started blinking, to clear away the bits of grit in the dirt they contracted. Cameron lift its face from the mud, then open its eyes to survey.

The TKO-705 seemed to be in a natural subterranean aqueduct that the think base used to dispose of rain water. There was a path that led off around a turn from where she was. Soil erosion hinted that water would flow in that direction as well. This is information that the machine's other data collections inferred would be the result of ocular observation.

What was a mystery was the quivering metallic...lump?...puddle?...form in the corner. Image matching gave nothing. Fractal extrapolation of image matching gave nothing. Its nasal spectrometers detected no airborne scent to hint at the identity of the form. And according to both gyroscopes (in either inner ear), it was pooling partially against the wall and not the ground. Conclusion: absolute unknown.

The possible causes of unknown phenomena were natural with 3.4 percent chance, the Resistance at trivial to non-zero (considering that she was tasked by General Connor) and Skynet at 96.3-repeating (considering she last remembered sneaking into a Skynet Research and Development facility). Following Tech-Com standard operating procedure, Cameron should pretend to be Skynet equipment to procure ample opportunity to return to Tech-Com custody should she be unable to complete her mission and it not interfere with any standing order. In doing so, it would have to follow Skynet protocol.

That, for equipment that could impersonate humanity, was to impersonate humanity when thrust into an unknown situation. Tech-Com personnel should not be alerted prematurely to equipment's inhumanity. Skynet assets, upon attempt to capture or terminate said equipment, would reveal their target's inhumanity by their attack...which in turn, would induce humanity impersonating equipment to drop its charade and identify as a Skynet asset. So Cameron chose to present itself as the human girl it appeared to be until the metal goo presented a threat. On one hand, the entire plan depended on what General Connor, John referred to as the "I knew you knew, so I did knowing you knew" gambit. Unfortunately for Skynet, being subject to only logical choices in constructing protocols for a myriad of military assets, it was nearly doomed to pick the correct iteration of you knew to implement so I did. Humans were much more capable of irrational paranoia.

Cameron brought up her human camoflauge algorithms and her actions came scrolling from probability assigned behavoirs. Pretending to be human was rather simple, much easier that locating oneself in three dimensional space by chemical markers alone or deductive reasoning. Simply perform the least pressing objective, do something tactically unadvisable, repeat.

The girl brushed the dirt off her clothes despite the fact that she was bound to get them muddy again. Once she was done, she called out to the darkness. "Hello?", Cameron yelled. "Can anybody hear me?"

Knowing a human wouldn't be able to see the wall, she reached out in the direction of the metal goo. The girl stepped forward. Cameron flailed her arms as if she was attempting to catch hold of a wall. "I'm all alone down here and I think I need some help. Anybody?"

Once she 'accidentally' brushed the metallic pseudo-liquid, something that could not predict occurred. Cameron accordingly took in a breath and stepped backwards, slipping enough to maintain the illusion of being startled but not enough to compromise her balance. The substance peeled away from the wall and became free standing. A second later it had already taken her form. In less time than that, it had effected the girl's coloration. The copy was impressively identical: the clothes generated appeared to hang, as if actually preserving the modesty of a teenage girl of Cameron's specifications.

"I can hear you.", the copy of Cameron told its original in Cameron's voice. "Do you think I may be able to assist?"

My First Girl Friend

General Connor was hoping he'd be able to shrug his shoulders and say, "Can't win 'em all.". But that implied all his people survived.

The entire operation was botched, and it was mostly his fault. He told the Reese brothers to hurry with their sabotage. He thought the troops he had striking the base would be in place pretty much on schedule. But everyone's only human. A surprise sprained ankle slowed down the troops. Rushing too fast, the Reeses acted like they were actually trying to sabotage the base...which meant they put their explosives directly under a fuel line instead of out in the open. Before the troops could even stage their false attack, the base caved in on itself in a destructive series of fireballs. Every single asset that supported the base was in full blown termination mode.

John Connor was on the radio yelling at everyone who could receive him for full blown retreats-That's An Order. Through his binoculars he could see the path he knew the Reese brothers would be escaping through, but damned if the only thing he could see were patches of light projected from flying HKs. The squad he had assigned to hit the base was coming his way full bore, just as they should be.

The General and Uncle Bob stood in the entrance of a cave network. Apparently, nature itself had used water to erode passageways throughout he mountains that surrounded what used to be the Skynet thinkbase. The escape plan was to duck into these tunnels and keep moving. Any machines that tried to pursue them would either find themselves walking into a turkey shoot or simply be buried in a cave in.

Uncle Bob took a step out of the cave. "Stop!", General Connor yelled. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To assist in the safe evacuation of Tech-Com personnel.", Uncle Bob answered.

John surveyed the troops that were even closer to his location now. They seemed to be a step ahead of the machines' spiral search pattern due to running straight for the caves. No one appeared injured from his observations through his binoculars. "Who needs the help?", he asked.

"Captured TOK-705 codenamed Cameron.", Uncle Bob replied. "It remains undetectable. Probable cause:proximity to the explosion. Course of action for successful retrieval: retrace mission until contact with Cameron, offer physical assistance in necessary."

"Dammit Bob! The whole point of risking Cameron was using some thing we can afford to lose instead of people we can't. Because they're people.", John told him.

Uncle Bob's head drooped before becoming upright again. "I am not 'people'. Risking an inferior cybernetic organism to retrieve a superior one retains value for the Resistance."

General Connor raised an eyebrow. "And just what are the chances that Cameron is retrievable?"

Uncle Bob's HUD displayed an abysmal probability. Then he brought up the video and tactile log of kissing Cameron for luck. Uncle Bob answered, "Non-trivial."

"And how likely are you to penetrate the termination search, reach Cameron, and bring back what ever is left of her?", the human continued.

"Non-zero."

General Connor shook his head. "You aren't going. I'm ordering you to help these inbound soldiers make it back to base. Is that clear?"

'Standing Order #1:Obey General Connor, John' flashed on its HUD just above 'Standing Order #2:Protect Humanity'. Uncle Bob acknowledged the alerts, then loaded reasoning algorithms to attempt to change General Connor, John's mind. But every time it did so, the two standing orders would leap into existence and dismissing them would impart a directive to acknowledge General Connor, John's question.

Uncle Bob's HUD presented the choices "Yes, sir." and "Acknowledged.". Issuing a thesaurus search came up with the response, "I comply, oh might one." This is the one it used.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, my God!", the girl screamed. "Who are you?!" The machine Cameron actually was then dismissed the menu of possible conversation statements derived from her camoflauge protocols. After all, questioning a pool of metal that cloned your form was the stupidest thing she could have done-unlike say...running. And she was pretending to be human.

The other replicated Cameron frowned. "I don't know.", was her reply. "What I am is another step in liquid polymetal alloy application research, a T-1001. Where I am is underneath a Skynet thinkbase. Who I am...no, who I am wasn't downloaded."

The girl Cameron was pretending to be widened her eyes in shock. The cyborg it really was used the addition twenty-fifth of a second for soft contemplation.

The likelihood that the metallic soup it fell through to reach its current location was this T-1001 approached unity. Accepting such as a conclusion, this projected the exceptionally fierce magnetic flux that yanked on every logic gate in its chip (and hence caused her to restart from a power-up cycle) was Skynet downloading the new terminator's software packages. Obviously the metamorph was functional, so its operating system had been fully installed. It could be expected to react and therefore learn. The use of language implied that at least some applications were fully installed. But the lack of a self identity implied that no policy parameters were configured. None.

This meant that not only were the T-1001's combat capabilities completely unknown (even unto itself, as it was too new to have been tested). But also, any behavior would be the design of its learning. It had no innate compulsion to follow Skynet or Techcom or anyone's previously defined protocol set. The machine was free to follow whatever conclusions it reached through sheer observation and logic.

Artificial intelligence was relatively simple compared to artificial behavior. Artificial intelligence was simply weighing probabilities in predefined choices. Creating a contextual understanding for observable and even predicted choices was an actual 'hard' problem, possibly a countably infinite solution one at that. And Cameron had no available data to project the T-1001's calculation abilities. Did it have some processor core located within it that was only a few redesigns more advanced than hers? Or was every single molecule of this liquid nano-machine pool carrying memory structure and functional units, making the T-1001 on par with a chip slightly less dense per cubic centimeter but thousands of times larger? The cyborg realized it had no ability to predict the T-1001 without further observation.

The T-1001 could, however, observe it. That was shown when it reacted to the earlier questions. However fast the T-1001 could process data into information, it was still limited to its observations. And that meant Cameron could influence its inevitable conclusions. And the most tactically advantageous way to do that was...

"I apologize.", the TOK-705 informed. "I am a machine. I pretended to be human because protocols dictated to do so when in a lack of available data makes an appropriate course of action uncalculable."

The T-1001 in Cameron's shape nodded. "Thank you explaining."

My First Girlfriend

Uncle Bob paid attention to everything. It had to. Any predicting algorithm for the priority of senses manufactured into its design would be rendered unusable in a battlefield due to the enemy instantly taking advantage of a virtual blind spot. Attempting to generate one in combat would defeat the purpose, because to start the learning process would mean assuming every single input had a maximum priority which defeated the combat advantage of prioritizing any.

Instead, Uncle Bob's attention spanned every sense simultaneously through dedicated processors, from his nuclear core's temperature readout to his ocular sensor's x-axis counter. Each updated what could be referred to as its 'train of thought(s)' as the processors' conclusions dictated. Any information of actual value could be displayed on the HUD. Currently trivial data could be encrypted, compressed and stored in long term memory for further review. One part judging from past experience, one part sensitivity noise error checking, one part current interpretation of data to information and vua-la...

The T-800 could ignore Kyle Reese' jabbering with infintesimal effort.

"Ooh, you feel sad that your girl friend's gone.", the resistance fighter continued. "Duh, dumb me. You're a machine and can't really feel anything. Guess you dumb metal bastards can't do everything we can. You'll never know heart break. You'll never understand what it means to love something.

"That's where we're different. We can do anything you can do."

Uncle Bob responded, breaking its impersonation of a statue. "Hold this." The machine then set a 120 kilogram GAU-12 Equalizer in the man's arms. The scary part is that that wasn't the machine's most dangerous weapon it was armed with. It had been standing at the entrance of the communication room loaded for whatever-come-what-may. Plasma rifles were placed like side arms. Handcrafted claymore styled mines peppered its uniform.

The machine turned to the approaching Colonel Connor. The woman stopped once she saw Kyle sunk under the weight of the minigun in his arms. "Take that from him before he hurts himself.", she ordered.

Uncle Bob's HUD displayed a timer counting down accurate to a millisecond. Its time was based on detailed medical files; personal experience with Lt. Resse, Kyle and Standing Order #2:Preserve Humanity blaring at it. The cyborg plucked the minigun away from Kyle just as he slipped to the ground.

"Uncle Bob, surrender for chip inspection on the basis of reprogramming corruption.", the Resistance' second in command ordered.

The T-800 bent on one knee to lower its cranial chip cavity to a height the still standing Kate Connor. She started running her fingers through its hair while talking to Reese. "A patrol team went missing during a transmission. We don't have a location, so we need someone to retrace their steps."

"Whose was it?", Reese asked still sitting on the ground.

"Rico's/

Uncle Bob's display jumped as the cores of his chip changed path in accordance to events. He had been standing at the entrance to the communication room hoping to over hear some news of Cameron. Therefore, he must have overheard the transmission in question, so he could load it from his long term storage. Meanwhile, other processing cores on his chip were begging his logic noise generator for enough randomness to generate the idea he may have had forming.

"Enemy contact! Enemy contact!", Uncle Bob blurted out in Rico's voice. Kate pulled her hands away from the slight scar that lined the flap of skin over its chip. The machine continued to repeat the entire message aloud before drawing conclusions.

"Non-conversational background noise indicates deductive clues of the unit's last known location. The water flow is specific to the geology. The rock dove calls indicate fauna territory...I believe I have the unit's coordinates accurate as time of transmission.", it began. "When did General Connor, John want a search mission to begin?"

Colonel Connor regarded the kneeling cybernetic killing machine. "ASAP as always."

Uncle Bob's HUD displayed two distinct imperitaves. Standing Order #1:Obey General Connor, John. Standing Order #2:Preserve Humanity. The machine stood and walked away, saying only three words. "I'll be back."

Kate's eyes flashed to Kyle's for a fraction of a second before glazing over, lost in her own thoughts. The other humans of the tunnels nearly darted out of the machine's way. They could nearly hear the power of its pneaumatic motors powering him forward under the weight of its armament. The subsequent gnashing of coltan bones as its endoskeleton came together after each step. The systems settling after its foot's impact with the floor.

The T-800 barely had enough resources on its chip to navigate to the tunnels exit. It was recording the though process that allowed it, and its weaponry, out of the compound with full authorization from General Connor, John. Since it was on task as a search party, it had full recourse to do what was neccessary to recover not only Rico's unit but whatever Resistance asset it could-including the declared MIA TOK-705 code named "Cameron". And the Tech Com protocols agreed.

Uncle Bob's every stride told of its machine nature:the low bass of subdermal pneaumatics filling, the chilled snap of metal on metal, the dull thuds of devices suspended throughout its body recoallescing. The red of its eyes shined through its dark glasses.

_Brrrr..._clank _duh-nh duhn duh-nh_

_duh-nh duhn duh-nh...Brrrrrrrrr_

_duh-nh duhn duh-nh _clank


	4. Author's Note

I wish it wasn't time for some author's notes, but I feel it is (unless feedback indicates otherwise). Apologies to those who expected a 'real' update. There are 'peaks' at upcoming events in this fic laden throughout, even if not everything one could infer is going to happen will.

"It"-

Cameron and Uncle Bob (and all Skynet assets including Skynet itself) are machines, artificial constructs, not genuine, spurious, Mickey Mouse...So I have tried (and failed) to use "it" rather than "he/she" as the pronouns for these devices. Yes, canon does indicate that they have every gender indicator (even *shudder* T4, and its masking of Arnold's CGI form). Yes, both characters show and will continue to show culture based gender roles in canon and the fic, ranging from Cameron's spiteful pancake bite in front of Derek Reese in the show (a very feminine passive aggressive thing to do) to Uncle Bob's "Hold this" in T2 (a very overly machismo, forced apathy yet showy gesture).

However, this fic being what it is, all (well, close enough to 'all' without plot interference) machines will self identify as 'it' unto themselves. People, human or otherwise, will self identify as a gender even if that becomes difficult (e.g. A transgender character in the 'post-Judgement Day future' setting would not be able to obtain non-war relevant medical procedures. The character may verbally insist that everyone refer to the character by the opposite sex, but still be pronouned in narrative as the biological birth gender if and only if the character still views oneself as that gender. Even if feeling that the person in question was 'supposed' to be born the other.)

Eric Reese-

Is Derek Reese. In this fic, the Reese boys were born to different mothers. Hence one thin and wry, the other with more bulk. Eric, being born after Judgement Day in 1997, is the son of a woman who died in in child birth due to no facilities and with her dying breath tried to name him Derek but failed. Derek Reese was born on the very same day, before Judgement Day 2011, whose parents' marraige ended without a casualty. When the time line changes, so will the character name.

While we're on the subject, this is a topic I'm going to mess up on due to how very far I'm reaching and how little mind I'm putting to it. On one hand:

Kate Connor exists only after John Connor is put in foster care circa pre-T2 and _as far as I've seen_ John 'would be' in foster care. It's specifically stated in T3 that they didn't end up together because T2 took John out of the neighborhood and killed his foster parents. Due to Sarah Connor being schizophrenic (and grand applause for first recognizing that schizoprhenia is a medical, drug treatable condition that would show up on a catscan so a woman screaming about machines from the future being ignored as lunatic would only happen if she actually was crazy and secondly for having the juevos...the cajones...the sheer moxy to have a female action drama lead character be mentally ill and still in the leadership role)...where was I? Oh yeah. Due to Sarah Connor being schizophrenic, it is reasonable (for a fanfic) to presume that John Connor would be placed in foster care whether or not T1, even if a lack of T1 creates a 'what father' paradox.

In the other hand:

I have to keep straight whether or not Jesse (T:SCC), Jose(T3), Captain Perry(T:SCC), that one girl's sister who'll have the immunity, the other dude who tortured a Derek (not this Eric, or that Derek or the one[s] in between but the one after), etc. etc. exist in any given timeline.

Timelines-

The show and the movies go pretty far out of their way to point out that a time line can change.

Yes, this is probably impossible. All my reading on the subject backs up that time travel still has to follow the dimensional layout of the (singular) universe (even a 14 dimensional one) and any change to the future was already done in the past because both sides of the time travel have to be anchored to one another as much as a drive from Mexico to Canada is. This is generally presented as the reason why no time travellers have been detected:no one's developed time travel so no one can precede the present, not that any time-glitches are fixed or covered up. Some (few) have pointed to the Large Hadron Collider Curse as supporting this: activating it would cause a miniscule (on the level of Plank Time, and on a microatomic scale) temporal event due to Membrane-Theory (which, as of right now, is more of a hypothesis than a theory like evolution or gravity) and therefore can't be activated to cause such a thing. Long story short, you can be your best friend's grandfather but not your own and only if you invent time travel when you're an infant.

That being said, any Terminator fan fic set post Judgement should have to keep track of all the time line changes that 'actually' happen and how they change history. Let alone, any additional ones the fic presents.

Machine thoughts-

This is what I'm trying to write about.

Too often, writers/ficcers have machines/aliens/gods feel or think or introspect the way humans do. This turns machines/aliens/gods into simply 'them'. When the antagonist, they're just stand ins for the ole them in 'us vs. them' whether they be Nazis, Indians or whatever constitutes the target the audience will accept obliterated by the end of the story (thankfully, that target is Nazis nowadays much more often than it is Indians as it was in John Wayne's heyday, horrible behavior vs. birthplace and all). When they're on the protaganist side, they pretty much end up being an excuse for a character having a power or *scoff* importance or worse:being the deus ex machina for the other characters.

I've always appreciated this about the Terminator franchise: the machine characters are just as much characters as anyone else. Yes, there's the generic endoskeleton but only as much as there's the generic cop. The T-800 that attempted the assassination of Sarah Connor was as much of a soldier as Kyle Reese. The very last scene of T2 may have been the best acting Arnold has ever done in his career (compare it to anything in Sixth Day or Total Recall). One of the top five attributes of the show (in my opinion) is that Summer Glau emotes as Cameron but always in a machine way. Whether in her airy "I feel" to John, "John Connor cannot be harmed" to Derek, the subtle flicker of her gaze in response to Sarah's "Don't you kiss me", etc. Yet never do they stop being machines.

'Thought' still follows the rules of existence even if 'perception' has yet to be defined. Men being dangerously or self-defeatingly stupid around attractive women (I don't know if this was normed for homosexuals) is still a completely logical result of evolution:increased risk taking leads to a higher probability in creating offspring to be present in the next generation. Just because an object is a machine instead of a dog or a person doesn't mean it's always going to reach perfect conclusions:the prime example that comes to mind is one computer that kept being programmed for A.I asserting that most people were famous because it's data set was encyclopedias. And just because a character is one that is nigh-always stereotpyed ("I'm a robot, roger roger.") or ignored traits ("I won't believe I'm a machine, I lust after you too much because I was built to look like a teenager") doesn't mean it would.

So I will try to explain characters thoughts as they percieve them. It's a premise of Terminator that terminators can't feel fear (hence, Uncle Bob isn't worried sick over Cameron, no matter how dismal the odds of it being recoverable) or pain (Cameron understands exactly how much the drop injured her, but it didn't hurt her at all). That doesn't mean they won't care, be offended or even hold opinions and feelings that are completely alien to a biological condition (e.g. When was the last time you reprioritized your shape recognition over your depth perception to appreciate cubism? Therefore, can you appreciate cubism as much as it is appreciable?).

Original characters-

I detest original characters in fanfic. Does my writing suffer for it? Well...I can think of at least one case that will be corrected, eventually. That being said, the story requires survivors of Rico's Roughnecks. If I can't come across some Terminator characters to fit the bill, I'm going to introduce other series to fill up the spot.

Fic's Future (not Terminator's)-

Firstly, I'll try to keep to canon. That's not going to happen. It's a time travel shifts the time stream show. T4 doesn't happen in T:SCC because T3 now didn't. Also, I heard a rumor the franchise was on the auction block (and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles sold for $60,000,000). So will si-fi pick up T:SCC like it did Stargate (and we should all hope so). Or will Midway-now-WB Games kick out Mortal Kombat vs. Terminator *shiver*. Either way, something's gonna happen that will deviate what should have happened from what will happen...like Morris, remember him?

Secondly, this looks like it's going to be in four parts. "My First Boyfriend" is already out there. The others you should see coming. The second to last chapter of "My First Girlfriend" is the obvious scene from the show. "You Murdered My First Boyfriend" is the obvious story, with easily guessed major events and a known event as the last chapter. "Revenge for My First Boyfriend" is simply persepective for show/movie events and will be my first 'behind the scenes'/perspective story.


End file.
